


Stolen Dance

by hayleycc



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, fluff fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleycc/pseuds/hayleycc
Summary: He looked back at the girl who was smiling and staring right at him. "We need to fetch back the time, they have stolen from us." She began to laugh and sipped her drink once again.Lyrics from Stolen Dance by Milky Chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the lyrics from the song or the characters. Leave a review and maybe some kudos because they're hugs! Love y'all xoxo - HC

Cisco and Caitlin forced Barry to go out with them. "You, Mr. Allen, need to have some fun after your break up." 

He went with it accepting defeat with an eye roll. They hopped in Caitlin's car forcing Cisco to sit in the back. When they got there they all had enough of the constant radio changes, pictures and Cisco rambling about singing karaoke. 

When they entered Cisco immediately signed him and Barry up for karaoke. They heard Barry used to sing in high school for some glee club thing. Barry downed a beer trying to not think about how mean he was in high school. Caitlin started a tab and left to use the bathroom when Cisco's name was called. When they got up there Barry realized the song he chose was Stolen Dance by Milky Chance. Now this was anything but out of the ordinary. Cisco had seen them in concert and always sing this song around STAR labs. 'This should be fun.' Barry thought to himself 

"I want you by my side  
So that I'll never feel alone again" 

Cisco really did have a nice voice. It was so smooth. 

Barry looked into the crowd. He spotted a really pretty girl. She was sipping a drink and her eyes were darting around. She looked up just as he began "They've always been so kind, But now they've brought you away from here." She began to smile as he finished the line. 

 

Cisco looked at Barry and began to chuckle as he sang "I hope they didn't get your mind, Your heart is too strong anyway." Barry gave Cisco a scowl that quickly faded. 

He looked back at the girl who was smiling and staring right at him. "We need to fetch back the time, they have stolen from us." She began to laugh and sipped her drink once again. 

Whoever she was waiting for was out of luck now because she wanted the man singing her favorite song. "I want you we can bring it on the floor never danced like this before, but we don't talk about it, dancin' on do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise." Cisco joined in for the last part "Shouldn't talk about it, and I want you we can bring it on the floor never danced like this before." 

Barry noticed the girl singing along with them too and realized how pretty her smile was. Barry ended the line with his gaze one her only "but we don't talk about it, dancin' on do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise." He didn't notice Cisco stop singing all together as he finished the song alone staring at the girl in the grey dress with the pretty smile.   
"Shouldn't talk about it, shouldn't talk about it." 

"Coldest winter for me, no sun is shining anymore." She then blew a kiss at him which made him blush slightly. 

Cisco got off stage and went up to the girl. Handing her a microphone she hopped on stage with Barry "The only thing I feel is pain, caused by absence of you, suspense controlling my mind, I cannot find a way out of here." 

She then sang which sounded like an angel "I want you by my side, so that I'll never feel alone again." They stared into each other's eyes as they sang in unison. "I want you we can bring it on the floor never danced like this before, we don't talk about it, dancin on do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise shouldn't talk about it, And I want you we can bring it on the floor never danced like this before we don't talk about, dancin on do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise shouldn't talk about it, sure don't talk about it." When they were finished everyone clapped. 

They got off stage where Barry found Caitlin and Cisco were at the bar Caitlin giving him a wink and Cisco a thumbs up. "I'm Barry by the way."   
"I'm Iris West, you have an amazing voice, Barry."   
"Y-you too." He cursed how damn awkward he was all the time.   
"So I've never seen you here and I'm a regular."   
"My friends forced me to come out. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have a ride now though." He said gesturing to the bar where Cisco and Caitlin were making out.   
"I could drive you. But first I need to know your last name."   
"Allen."   
"Okay, sorry my dad is a detective and would kill me if I didn't get your full name especially if you turned out to be a pyscho." She blushed trying to correct herself "Not that I think you are its just me being safe." 

"It's fine really. If I had a daughter as beautiful as you I'd be just as protective." After realizing what he had said he went completely red. "Sorry, that was uncall-" she cut him off with a quick kiss.   
She wrote down a number on a slip of paper. "Here. Now let's go to the car." 

As soon as the door closed they were a mess of limbs and removed clothing. 

 

 

*Next Day* 

When Barry woke up he was greeted to the smell of French toast and vanilla perfume. He realized that he was not in his bed but in a girls. He then remembered the events of last night and checked his phone. Cisco had texted him to use protection which he replied have fun with Caitlin. 

He headed down the hall of Iris' apartment. "Good morning Barry." 

"Good morning Iris. Did you seriously make breakfast?" 

"Yes I did Mr. Allen." 

"Thank you my friend just texted me that him and Caitlin had a very lovely evening and were glad I had somewhere to sleep." She laughed at that handing him a plate. 

"Your welcome Bear." 

They say and talked liked old friends. "For about a year I was convinced I was gay because I went to an all boys school where the majority was gay." 

"I thought I was pregnant when I got my first period which is odd because that's how you know your not pregnant." 

 

*Years Later*

 

"I know pronounce you, Mr. And Mrs. Barry Allen." Her father was crying along with Caitlin who was the maiden of honor and Linda the maid of honor. 

"I love you Barry Allen." 

"I love you Iris West." 

Cisco walked over to the DJ and asked for a couple of microphones. 

He called Barry and Iris up to sing the song that helped them get to this place. They danced to it for the first dance also because it really was the song that made them meet.


End file.
